The Sombrero
by escape4ever16
Summary: Wes and David fight over a sombrero. Chaz is always the prefect, not Blaine.     I got so bored that I wrote this during class. SO bored. I don't even know what was going through my head.


"Oh. My. ChaCha." He whispered as he stared in front of him at the box.

"What is it? What did you find David?" Wes called out from the other room.

Reaching into the box David handled the artifact with absolute care before heading in the direction of Wes.

"You will never believe what awesome thing I just found," David said with a quiver of excitement in his voice.

Wes turned, half afraid, half curious as to what his best friend had dug up this time.

"What did you fi-" Wes never got to finish before the words died on his lips when his eyes landed on David's head.

An ear splitting grin was on his face and he had a finger pointing to his head where a gigantic sombrero was settled on his head.

"Is that, is that a sombrero?" Wes asked slowly.

David nodded his head enthusiastically.

"No way," Wes whispered before looking back at David's face.

"I want to wear it!" Wes yelled before launching himself in David's direction but David was just quick enough to turn and run.

Thus started a very long and dangerous game of chase.

It didn't take long for Wes and David's shenanigans to travel through all of Windsor house. The two young men ran and twisted through the hallways like boys. Screaming and laughing as they chased each other, which was really humorous considering that David was the only one with the sombrero.

Many of the boys in Windsor house stopped their work to watch the two run around. No one ever truly understood what the pair were always getting themselves into.

Eventually they had run into enough objects and people that someone went to Blaine and told him of the going's on's.

Blaine sighed and made his way to the kitchen where he knew he would find Chaz making his lunch.

"Hey, Blaine," Chaz said when Blaine entered through the doors.

"Hey. So it sounds like David and Wes are up to something again," Blaine sighed at his friends. When weren't they up to something?

"Now? Classes haven't even started yet. We _just _got here," Chaz said exasperatedly as he took a bite of his now complete sandwich.

"Apparently they are chasing each other and Trent just complained that they ran into him and he fell down the stairs," Blaine stated.

Chaz's shoulders visibly fell, "Can't you take care of this one, Blaine? They are your friends after all."

Blaine tried to think of any excuse to get rid of his responsibilities that went with being friends with Wes and David but gave up after a few seconds. "Yeah, I suppose I can try."

"Thanks Blaine!" Chaz smiled and relaxed back against the counter as he took another bite.

Blaine left without another word. He moved quickly back up to wear the ruckus was coming from. He suddenly wanted to get it taken care of. The faster the better, then he could move on to preparing for classes the next morning.

"You're never going to catch me, Wes!" David taunted as he sprinted around the commons, hopping over furniture.

"That's what you think!" Wes yelled back as he continued to chase David.

As Blaine entered the room he took a second to consider the situation. He decided the best way to get them to stop would be if he had the hat, which appeared to be what Wes was chasing after.

He got his chance as David darted around the room he suddenly took a path that lead directly in front of where Blaine was standing. He took a step forward and quickly snatched the over-sized hat from David's head as he ran past.

"Hey!" David yelled turning around sharply and rounding on Blaine.

Wes came running up and looked at Blaine with awe. Blaine would give him the sombrero. He wouldn't have to chase David anymore, but as his words of thanks were about to leave his mouth Blaine spoke.

"Really guys? You're chasing each other all around Windsor because of a hat?" Blaine asked.

"It's a sombrero," David said quietly.

"You guys haven't changed over the summer," Blaine attempted to change the topic.

The two boys shrugged in response.

Blaine sighed and took a step towards the stairs that led to the dorms, "Can you guys at least try and grow up? A little bit?"

They shook they're heads quickly.

"Fine," Blaine was half way up the stairs when he called back down to them, "I'm keeping the sombrero."

"But-" David began only to be cut off.

"No, I'm keeping it until I think you two can handle it," Blaine scolded and continued on to his room.

"Now look what you did!" Wes gestured to where Blaine had previously been standing.

"Me? What about you! You chased me! This is all your fault," David turned away from his best friend and childishly faced the wall with his arms crossed.

Wes huffed and stormed out of the commons.

Blaine later discovered that his two friends had gotten over the small fight the very next day. Chaz had talked to them. Chaz was so much better at things like that compared to Blaine. That's' why Chaz was the prefect.


End file.
